Through My Eyes
by True Phantom
Summary: They saw what they wanted to be in each other, but they also saw that they were strong in themselves. Friendship Fic between Sakura and Hinata
1. Sakura's POV

Title: Through My Eyes

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Summary: They saw what they wanted to be in each other, but they also saw that they were strong in themselves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Side Note: No Yuri, this is a friendship thing

---------------------------

Chapter 1: (Sakura's POV)

------------------------------

I seem to remember, a year after Sasuke left to join Orochimaru that I was waiting at the gates of Konoha, probably in hopes of seeing him walking towards Konoha with Naruto next to him, but that was never the case.

One day I had been walking towards the gates and there stood a girl. I remembered her as Hyuuga Hinata, she fought at the Chuunin exams with her cousin Neji, I also knew her because sometimes I would see her watching Naruto train, it was obvious to anyone who wasn't Naruto that she liked him.

More to the point, Hinata had been sitting down, leaning against the gates looking out into the distance. I wasn't sure if I should have left her alone but instead I sat down on the other side of the gate.

There was silence and lots of it, I remember that much, but finally I decided to speak, "Are you waiting for Naruto?" I remember asking and instead of a blush and stuttering she faced me with a smile and said, "Are you waiting for Sasuke-san?"

That was when we first started to talk to one another, funny how most of our conversations ended up sounding more like love sick school girls who couldn't move on, or at least that's how I felt about myself.

We would often talk about what we liked in Sasuke and Naruto. I would talk about how much I liked Sasuke and was annoyed by Naruto, Hinata would talk about how much she liked Naruto and sometimes even say that Sasuke's cold personality was mean and she disliked it.

Over time I began to come close to Hinata when we would get the chance we would sit at the gates and talk while we were waiting. In truth, at first I carried a bit of hate towards Hinata not because she liked Sasuke or something like that no, it was like this…

Sasuke liked Hinata.

------------------------------

I had been running around Konoha since Kakashi was on a mission and we didn't have any training today, and was looking for Sasuke, since I couldn't find him anywhere in Konoha I figured he was at the training grounds.

When I got to the training grounds I used my Sasuke senses to find out where he was. I thought it was strange by the fact that my senses carried me to another training ground, and not the one we usually trained at.

Once he came into view I saw him leaning against a tree watching something, I was about to yell his name when I heard something, 'Hinata are you alright' yelled someone, I was guessing by the tone of the voice that it was that Kiba kid, the one who fought at the Chuunin exams with Naruto.

It was strange but I noticed at those words Sasuke looked about ready to jump down there and help Hinata, but he stopped himself.

I stood there shocked with wide eyes, how could Sasuke like Hinata? I asked myself this many times and in this I started to hate her, now I really regret ever saying that I hated her.

------------------------------

I think I understand why it is that Sasuke liked Hinata, she was quiet, timid and cute, she also wasn't an annoying fan girl like me. Hinata had a hard life in the Hyuuga place, I always wondered if Sasuke had a hard time to in his clan, not that he would ever tell me.

At times I wished I could be like Hinata, out of everyone in our group I am the only one who's had a good life, Naruto was shunned by everyone in the village and Sasuke's entire clan was killed off, the worse that happened to me was being picked on by other girls and even so, Ino had been there for me.

I had to wonder if I were like Hinata would Sasuke have liked me instead?

It's strange to, while we waited for those two to return at the gates, I began to feel a lot stronger, maybe it was by the fact that I knew I wasn't the only one who waiting or maybe it was something else I couldn't notice…

One of our conversations led to me talking about the fact that Sasuke liked Hinata, she nearly had a heart attack and said I was mistaken, and then she gave me all these excuses as to why I was wrong, one also included the fact that she liked Naruto.

Strange how things worked, Naruto liked me, (unfortunately) I liked Sasuke, Sasuke liked Hinata, and Hinata liked Naruto. Every time I think about it I get a headache. But even though Sasuke liked Hinata, I think I would be okay if they ended up together, only Hinata though, if that Ino-pig or anyone else wound up with Sasuke, I'd kill them, revive them, kill them a second time, revive them one more time then cuss them out.

It's been quite sometime since we talked, I haven't even seen her for years and I hardly remember anything, but I do remember the last thing she and I said.

_There's this boy I'll never forget_

---------------------------------A/n-------------------------------

This is only a two shot, the next chapter is in Hinata's POV, and I have nothing to say so…yeah…Right, well this was my first POV story, so whatever, flame is you like


	2. Hinata's POV

Title: Through My Eyes

Rating: K+

Genre: General

Summary: They saw what they wanted to be in each other, but they also saw that they were strong in themselves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Side Note:

---------------------------

Chapter 2: (Hinata's POV)

------------------------------

A year after Naruto left I can recall waiting for him to come back, waiting to see him with his large smile…A large smile that was directed towards me, but that never happened.

On a bright day, everything had been normal, I was sitting down at the gates waiting, when I noticed someone had came, I didn't turn around, I felt a little afraid to but I could tell that the person was hesitant about walking towards the gates.

After awhile they did and I soon found out that it was Sakura, everyone new Sakura not only was she training directly under the Hokage, but she was in Naruto and Sasuke's team, and she had shared many adventures with them, so she had quite the reputation in Konoha.

More to the point, she ended up sitting on the opposite side of the gate from me, it was quiet for a long time until she spoke, I can remember her saying "Are you waiting for Naruto?" normally I would blush and stutter but somehow I new why she was there and I didn't feel as alone so I replied, "Are you waiting for Sasuke-san?"

After that we were often found talking, mostly about Naruto and Sasuke, I remember the shocked expression she had when I told her that Sasuke's cold personality annoyed me, and I can remember being shocked when she told me Naruto was annoying.

For awhile I had a sort of spite towards Sakura, it was because Naruto liked her, I guess I was just being selfish, and I can't believe that I ever hated Sakura, she really is a nice person.

----------------------------

One day I following Naruto, it was a long time ago, and all of a sudden he ran somewhere, so naturally I followed, but I was heart broken when I turned the corner.

I saw Naruto yelling about how much he loved Sakura, that was the first time I saw this and it hurt, but I never did stop loving Naruto.

---------------------------

But I can see why Naruto likes Sakura, she pretty and loud, and I mean that in a good way, she can stick up for heself when she needs to and she's brave enough to tell Sasuke that she likes him, maybe if I was that brave Naruto would like me.

It doesn't matter though, if Naruto and Sakura were to be happy together than I would be happy to, both of them are really made for one another.

Sometimes I really had to wonder if I really did love Naruto, I can remember, though I don't remember where from being told, we long for something strong to hide our weakness, maybe that's what I was doing…But, as time progressed I was sure that I loved him with all my heart.

I also remember Sakura telling me something, that Sasuke had a crush on me. I didn't believe, how could Sasuke like me? I asked myself this many times, and I felt really bad for Sakura, when she told me this she had a sad smile.

I tried to tell her excuses saying it's not possible to make her feel better, and that was also around the time that I admitted out loud, through my own mouth, that I had a crush on Naruto.

I think they call that a love triangle or square in this case, I had a crush on Naruto, Naruto loved Sakura, Sakura loved Sasuke, and Sasuke liked me, it's sad in a way though, I wish everyone could just be with the ones they loved, but unfortunately in situations like those it doesn't work that way.

For some reason that I never understood, is that talking and waiting with Sakura made me feel stronger and confident with myself, and I'm happier because of it now, someday I really want to thank her.

I haven't talked to Sakura in a long while, but I can recall the last thing we said to one another.

_There's this boy I'll never forget_

-----------------------------------A/n-----------------------------------

Not much to say, except THE END


End file.
